Sakura's Daily Life
by Kaoru-Astria321
Summary: Sakura's life is everything but boring. Everyday she has some conflict with some one. But when she meets a certain boy, SyaoxSaks first fic no flames plz R
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Daily Life

Name- Sakura Kinomoto

Age- 16

Birthday- December 15

Family- Touya Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto

Speaking and narrating

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1

"Math. A big WHOOPIE." muttered Sakura as she trudged along the hall to her math class. It was Friday morning and she was already miffed at a freshman who knocked her books out of her hand. She reached her class, took her seat in the back and put her head on the table. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up. "I think you're in my seat." said the boy. He had light brown hair, golden eyes but you couldn't see the entire color because of his bangs. Sakura turned and looked at the boy. "Your seat? I don't see your name on it." She answered. The boy smiled. "I don't care. Get up." He said folding his arms across his navy blue shirt. Sakura smiled too. "No." she said turning around to face the board at the front of the class. "It's a wonder you can never get a girl. You try too hard." said a voice from behind the two teens. The two looked around. " Li you are hopeless." The boy said. He turned to face Sakura. "Could you please give my friend back his seat?" the boy asked politely. Sakura smiled. "Since you asked so nicely sure." She said getting up with her bag. The boy who had spoken had navy blue hair, a dark shade of blue eyes and he wore glasses. "So how'd it go?" asked Tomoyo who decided to come into the class and who had seen the whole thing from the class door. "Who's the brown-haired guy?" Sakura asked sitting next to her friend. Tomoyo had long black hair and dark blue eyes. "That's Syaoran Li. Most popular boy in the school. Also the cutest." Tomoyo explained to Sakura. "Most popular? Ha. More like most rude." Sakura complained. She looked over at him and the blue haired boy. "Who's the blue haired one?" She asked again. Tomoyo answered. "Eriol Hiirigawaza. Second most popular boy." "Cute." She muttered. "Hmm?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura waved it off. "_You're gonna be sorry you were rude Syaoran _

_Li."_ Sakura thought as the teacher came in. The class quieted and settled. "Ohayo gozaimasu." the teacher greeted the class. Sakura was dazed for the rest of the class. When it was over, Tomoyo shook her to snap her back to reality. "Class's over. Let's go home." She said as Sakura picked up her bag. The two friends walked to Sakura's house. Someone was at her door step. "Oh no." Sakura said as she dropped all the things she had in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Daily Life

Chapter 2

"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura just stood with her big green eyes fixed on the door. Tomoyo followed Sakura's gaze. She smiled.

(Sakura P.O.V)

"_What the *bleep* is he doing here?!" _I thought as I picked up my things off of the sidewalk. Tomoyo was up ahead. I followed, quite miffed at him. When he saw me, he got up. I saw something in his hand. It was my lunch- box! I'd recognize my Ouran High logo anywhere. He approached me. "You left this in the desk." He said handing it to me. I took it. "Thanks." I said as I walked past him. "Hey." He called back. I turned. "Some of us are going to the movies tomorrow, wanna come?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure. When?" I asked. "Two thirty." He answered. I gave him a thumbs up sign. He smiled. "See you there. You too Tomoyo." He waved and walked away.

(Normal P.O.V)

Tomoyo and Sakura walked inside the house, put down their things and sat on the couch to recall what just happened. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Tomoyo, I know what you're thinking and NO WAY am I modeling for you." Sakura stated as she saw the glint in her best friend's eye. Tomoyo had an affliction for clothes and Sakura always ended up being the guinea pig or lab rat of the experiment. Tomoyo squealed at the top of her voice. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Sakura covered her ears. "What the hell, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura, Syaoran Li just asked you out!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Yeah. So what?" Sakura said casually. Tomoyo looked at her as I she had just eaten a rat. "So what?! Sakura that was SYAORAN LI!" Tomoyo pressed on. Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo finally let it pass. "Well wanna sleep over tonight?" Sakura asked as she got some snacks from the cupboard. Tomoyo said something but Sakura took it as a yes. She walked back to the living room. Tomoyo was watching _Shark Tale_. Sakura put the snacks on the table and sat next to her friend.

(Syaoran's House)

"Li?" Eriol said as Li continued to tap on the table. They were in Syaoran's room. Blue walls covered with posters of his friends and other stuff, a video game station under the TV in the front centre part of the room, a bathroom on the left, the bed up against the back wall with a window on the right side. It was a pretty big room for a 16 year old. Eriol tried again. "LI!" Li jumped. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked pausing his game. "Nothing. Just thinking." he answered and began tapping again. "About what?" Eriol asked. "_Or_ _who_?" he thought but he didn't say it out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tomoyo and Sakura were in Sakura's room playing Twister. Tomoyo grabbed the color coder and spun it. "Right hand red." She said as she put her right hand on a red circle. Sakura groaned in pain as she put her hand on what seemed like a red circle. "Tomoyo, I'm done. I can't take this anymore." Sakura said dropping onto Tomoyo. "Aaaaaahh!" Tomoyo screamed as Sakura landed on her back. "Sakura you could've at least landed on the mat not on me!" Tomoyo complained as Sakura got up off of her. "Gomen. Hey aren't you supposed to be home and getting your things ready for school?" Sakura asked as she sat on her bed. Tomoyo's eyes opened wide and she dashed out of Sakura's room and downstairs. "Crazy girl." Sakura muttered as she packed her bag for school the next day. "Sakura, dinner!" Touya called from at the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" Sakura shouted back. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to eat. Tonight was macaroni and cheese with a side dish of ramen and salad. Orange juice included. Sakura sat down and began to eat. "Sakura, what's this I hear about you and Tomoyo going to the movies with Li and his friends tomorrow?" Touya asked looking up from his food. Sakura nearly choked. Her eyes opened wide s she looked at her brother. "Where did you hear that!?" she shouted standing up. "I heard you three talking this evening." Touya said calmly and continued eating his food. Sakura sat down and continued to eat. "You can go." Touya said as he took up the plates and took to the kitchen to be washed. Sakura went over and hugged her brother. She muttered thanks as she continued to her room. Sakura switched on her laptop. While it loaded Sakura packed her bag for the next day.

(Sakura P.O.V)

"Man why was school even invented?" I thought as I put my books in my bag. I decided to abandon the school bag after I finished packing it and enter into the depths of my closet, (it's not THAT big) I picked out a cute green hoodie, a white tank top and my green miniskirt. The shoes were just my green and white sneakers.

(Normal P.O.V)

The laptop beeped. Sakura looked back from the closet. She walked over to the laptop. "_Ooh a conversation with Li. What fun." _Sakura thought with sarcasm dripping off of every word. She sat down and clicked the window and a conversation window came up. (A/N: The messaging is kind of like hotmail. Cherry_Lover is Sakura and Wolf-Kind is Li)

**Cherry_Lover- **What do u want Li-san?

**Wolf-Kind- **Lose the honorifics Sakura we're on internet

**Cherry_Lover –** Gomen. I can go 2 the movies wid u 2morrow.

**Wolf-Kind-** k

_(Silence and no one is typing)_

**Cherry_Lover- **Li, u there?

**Wolf-Kind-** yea

**Cherry_Lover- **g2g Li c u 2morrow

**Wolf-Kind-** k bye

**Cherry_Lover** has signed off

**Wolf-Kind **has signed off

Sakura closed the laptop and sighed. _"Wait, why am I disappointed I hate the guys guts! He is hot." _Sakura thought to herself as she stripped off her clothes and headed for the bath. "I did NOT just think that. What the hell!" Sakura argued with herself all the time she was showering. _"Do I like him?" _Sakura asked herself. She dried and put on her favorite red pj's. A red tank top and red long pants. She got into bed and switched off the lamp. She soon drifted off to dreamland.

(Sakura's Dream)

_I ran around a corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said looking at him. He nodded. I turned around and the people were still chasing me. I hid behind a tree and waited until they passed. The boy I bumped into was still there. "Hey who were those guys?" he asked when I came out. "A group of boys who seem to have a liking to me." I answered. "What's your name?" I asked as I looked around to make sure no one was there. "Syaoran Li" he said his amber eyes looking straight at me through the darkness. "Sakura Kinomoto." I said, Blushing as he looked at me. "Uh oh they're coming back." He said his voice full of concern. I was nearly in tears. He looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I won't let them get you." He said taking my hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. He and I raced down to a big house and entered. "They can't find us in here. Are you alright?" he asked gently touching my hand. I had a cut from when I was running. "Let me get that." He got a first aid kit from his shelf and opened it. He put some water on the scratch,a bit of cream and then a bandage. He then closed the kit, put it back on the shelf and then smiled. Sakura smiled back and blushed a light shade of pink. "Uh can I stay here for the night?" I asked as I sat on the couch. "Sure." he said. "I'll call home and tell my brother and Dad." I said as I walked towards the phone. I punched in the numbers and put the phone to my ear. It rang and then someone answered. "Hello?" asked the deep voice. "Touya I won't be coming in tonight because some guys chased me and I'm staying at my friends house. Is that okay?" I asked. "Ok but come back tomorrow." Touya said sternly. "Hai." I said."Thanks" I put down the phone and hugged Li. "Yeah I get to stay!" I exclaimed. Li smiled and laughed and hugged me back._


	4. Chapter 4

Srry 2 b so late in updating! Had lots to do. (Or was I just lazy? Hmmmm….). Anyway on with the story! YOSH!!! Oh yeah…. R&R plz! Chap 4! I do not own CCs or any of the characters. All belong to CLAMP. ENJOY!!! (*) = Japanese word. Meanings are at the bottom.

_________________________________________________________

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!" rang Sakura's alarm clock. Sakura woke up and glared at it. She picked it up and threw it in the laundry basket. Sakura climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. When she was dried, dressed and had her bag she headed downstairs for breakfast. "You're up early for a Friday morning kaijuu*." Touya said sipping some coffee. "Well you're polluting early in the morning." Sakura retorted sweetly. Too sweetly for Touya's comfort. Sakura sat down and began to eat her cereal. She finished fast and went to put on her shoes. Sakura and Touya walked out of the house. Touya locked the door and walked next to his sister. Sakura caught up with Tomoyo, Eriol and Li. "Tomoyo, Eriol. Li." Sakura greeted them. Sakura noticed Li's shoelace untied and she accidentally/on purpose steeped on it making Li stumble. Sakura tried not to laugh. "Watch where you step Mr. Clumsy or you'll trip." She said smiling from head to toe. "I would expect you to say that seeing that your knowledge is limited." Li said casually as he continued walking. "You don't need to broadcast that you're dumb Li we already know." Sakura retorted with a sweet tone. Tomoyo and Eriol were recording it in audio and trying hard not to laugh. "If you want to speak just let us know so we can put on our gas masks." Li said smiling. "You're a professional in making people die of shock I suppose we could put you in front of a mirror and record the results." Sakura answered. "If you look at me I'LL die of shock." Li said stressing the 'I'll'. Hey walked into school and silently walked into their first class.

Sakura and Li were having a glaring contest. Tomoyo and Eriol sighed. Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura and Eriol Stood in front of Li. "If you two don't stop we'll let the whole ninth grade hear you're arguing this morning. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Tomoyo said sternly. Sakura and Li muttered a soft 'no' in return to what Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and left the two teens to themselves. "I hate you." Sakura said turning to face the front of the class. Li smiled. "I hate you too." He said and faced the class.

"_This is gonna be a looooooong day." _Sakura thought as she put her head on the desk. To Sakura's pleasure classes passed quickly and soon it was the last class. Sakura took out her science book. "Science is my best subject. I can actually PASS this subject." She said as she smiled to herself. "Be glad you can PASS anything. Well the only thing you may be able to pass is the stupidity test." Li said, smirking. Sakura glared at him. "You wanna try saying that again _Xiao Lang*_?" she threatened. She knew Li hated to be called by his Chinese name. "Don't call me that!" he said/shouted. Tomoyo got up and slapped both of them upside the head. "If you keep arguing we're gonna have to put you two in the same room for one night!" she said sternly. Sakura and Li didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the class. Soon the class was over and Li and Sakura were arguing again. Eriol finally lost it. "CAN'T YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE MINUTE??!!" Sakura and Li looked at Eriol. They sent glares at each other. Tomoyo thanked Eriol. Sakura waved and went into her house. "I'm home onii-chan*!" she declared. She took off her shoes and looked into the kitchen and saw her brother's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. "Yukito-san!" she said surprised. "Ohayou* Sakura-chan." He said smiling brightly. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Touya had practice so I decided to come here. I hope I'm not intruding or anything." Yukito explained. Sakura smiled. "You can stay." She said.

"I'll be back down in a minute." Sakura went up to her room and closed the door. She threw her bag on the floor and sighed. She changed into a cute purple tank top and white Capri pants. She came back down just as her father walked through the door. "Otou*-san!" she exclaimed. She came down and saw her dad and her brother come in. "Hey onii-chan* didn't you have practice?" she asked pointing a finger at Touya. "Who told you that kaijuu*?" he asked. "Yukito-san." She calmly responded. Yukito came in grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I couldn't help it." He said chuckling a bit. Touya waved it off. Sakura heard the phone ring and dashed for it.

"Moshi Moshi*?"

"Sakura are you free right now?" Tomoyo asked from the other line.

"Yeah."

"Sleepover at my house tonight till Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the boys are coming too."  
"You just had to ruin the moment Tomoyo, you just had to."

"I don't want to hear any arguments between you and Li for the whole weekend do you hear me Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"Yes Tomoyo."

"Well then bye."

"Bye." Sakura put down the phone and sighed. "_Why me to be stuck with that retard of a freak Syaoran Li. Why Kami WHY?!!!!!!!" _Sakura's brain screamed. She went back upstairs and started to pack.

"Hmmm……I'll bring some casual clothes, normal clothes, toothbrush, lotion, deodorant, mp3 and my underwear." Sakura shoved all those things into a suitcase. She put different shoes in a bag and set them on one side of the room while she went to have a bath. Touya sighed. "Even her normal routines are noisy." He went up to his sister's room and opened the door.

"Could you cause less noise?" he asked

"Could you cause less pollution?" she retorted. "I'll try to be quieter next time." She added. Touya left the room. She finished her packing and went back downstairs. The phone rang. Sakura lunged for it.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello Sakura." The voice on the other end said.

"LI?!!!?!?"

"Jeez no need to scream."

"How did you gat my number?"  
"I have my sources." He replied calmly.

"Whatever. Why are you calling?" Sakura wanted to strangle him over the phone but we all can't get what we want.

"Tomoyo said I have to pick you up." Li answered.

"WHAT?!"  
"Again with the screaming." Li said.

"Shut it or I'll scream some more." Sakura threatened. "When will you be here?"  
"In about 10 minutes. See ya." Lim put down the phone. Sakura did as well. She turned to her brother. "Why did you let me get the phone first?" she asked. Touya smirked. "I saw the caller ID and as much as I hated to do it, I let you answer the phone."  
"Touya Kinomoto I hate your guts."  
"I love you too lil sis now get your bags, you don't want to keep Li waiting do you?" Touya said smiling. "Do I?" Sakura replied in a fake sweet tone and put a hand on her heart. She walked upstairs, got her bags and went back downstairs. "3…2…1" Sakura counted down the seconds. As if on cue a horn was heard. "Like clockwork." She said to herself. She picked up her bags and left. Li was in his sleek blue Acura RSX. Complete with Aeromax spoiler, leather seat covering and rims shining silver. "_Nice car…nice face too. Wait WHAT?!" Sakura stop it!"_ she scolded herself silently. Li got out to help her with her bags. "Someone's helpful today." She said sarcastically. Li said nothing. He put her suitcase in the backseat. They drove off in silence. Sakura began humming a song. Li looked over at her with a facial expression as if to say "_Are you for real?"_

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Li answered. He focused on driving. Sakura began humming again. Li looked over at her again but quickly looked back at the road. "You sound nice." He said finally. Sakura stopped and looked at him. "Thanks. I never thought I sounded good but thanks." She said she looked away. _"What the heck? Is he okay?" _Sakura wondered. Li drove into Tomoyo's driveway and shut off the car. He opened his door and took out Sakura's suitcase. He took out his smaller suitcase and shut the back door. Sakura held the bag of shoes and the suitcase and walked up to the door. Li knocked because his hands weren't both occupied. Tomoyo answered the door.

"I see you both have arrived in peace and harmony. Let's see if it'll last you weekend." Sakura hung her head to hide her blush. She took off her shoes and carried her bag up to Tomoyo's room. Meiling was there too. Eriol was downstairs chilling on the couch. Sakura put her bags next to Meiling's. "Is it just me or is Li getting nicer?" she asked her friends. "You tell us. You came with him." Meiling said.

"Meiling, I don't know." Sakura sat down on the bed and sighed. "_Kami save me!"_ she thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Japanese words:

Kaijuu = monster

Otou-san= father

Onii-chan= big brother

Xiao Lang= Syaoran's Chinese name

DID U ENJOY???????? Did ya did ya did ya????? Hope so. Well R&R. if you have suggestions on what the characters do on the weekend you can send them 2 me! Remember R&R! XDXDXDXD


End file.
